Affinity
by PrettyGreyGleek
Summary: Brittany S. Pierce meets Santana Lopez freshman year of high school. They become inseparable in the most unusual way, but things aren't always the way they seem when Santana is the one you are connected to. Possible violence in later chapters, along with slight smut of course. Brittana Endgame.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Italicized words are Britt's memories of the past. I'm not sure where this story is going, I have so many ideals right now that I've written five chapters for this but not in order. I know I want it to be mainly Brittana. Though other characters will have short appearances.

Of course, I don't own Glee or any characters. Ahhh, if only all the FF writers did…

Chapter 1: Last Name

Santana and I had been friends for a really long time, best friends. I think she is the only one that actually understands me, and she corrects me without being mean. Like the one time that Lord Tubbington was sneaking out of my room and I went looking for him and ended up at Mike Changs' house and his dad called the cops on me. All I said was Tubbs was dealing drugs in the alley behind their house and I came to get him so I could take him to rehab. Apparently he thought I escaped from the "mental hospital". I always thought mental was the cycle was what girls went through every month. I wasn't on mine so I had no clue why he would think that. Santana told me that it was menstrual cycle when I told her about the story. I called her to come pick me up from the jail in Northern Lima. She didn't ask what happened but I told her anyway. I always tell her everything.

_ I was around 14 when I met Santana. In fact it was 2 months after I had my birthday. She wasn't new here, she had lived in the neighborhood near mine her entire life. It just took me 14 years to discover her. That day is forever etched in my memory._

_ There I was sitting in the middle of algebra, intently staring the tall balding man going over multiplying polynomials, when he called on me to answer his question._

_"Uh uh. Squirrels. They will one rule the world, like the movie with the monkeys."_

_"Apes." This brunette corrected in a snarky tone. "And we are doing Math."_

_ I just stared at this girl blankly. I don't know if I should respond, or ignore her comment. Everyone has always said she was a bitch, so I always tried to avoid her. I'm not one for confrontation. I decide to just look down at my notebook and pretend to be busy. "She is sort of a bitch" I thought to myself. Around 5 minutes later, I glance back up in her direction. She is still turned sideways in her chair looking toward me. I wonder if she has stared at me the entire time. I feel my face start to flush and I quickly break the contact with her captivating brown eyes._

_ As the bell rings for the 6__th__ hour to start, I jump up, gathering my things, and race for the door. I want to get out of here as soon as I can. She reaches the door right before I do, even though I was sitting a lot closer to it. I almost crash into her._

_"Hi! Brittany, right? I'm Santana." she states._

_"Uh, Hello. Ye- yeah I'm Brittany."_

_"I'm sorry about correcting your statement earlier…" She says before being interrupted._

_"Move Santana! You are going to make us all late!" Kurt interjected._

_"Why don't you make me Hummel?" she said, shifting slightly to see him._

_ Before Kurt has a chance to respond, I slide by Santana and make my way into the hall. I don't really want to talk to her anymore. She makes me feel weird. Like my brain fell on the floor and she's standing on it when she looks at me. I don't remember the last time I felt this way. If I ever have. I'm not stupid, I just say random things that are on my mind when I'm not sure what someone is talking about._

_"Hey! Wait up!" she says from behind me._

_ I sigh, and slow down so she can catch up to me. Doesn't she see that I really don't think I can stand to talk to her? It's not that I don't want to, because I find her captivating. I just don't think it's a good idea for us to be talking._

_"What class are you going to?" Santana asks._

_"Uh, Gym. I have to practice for Cheerios try-outs."_

_"Oh cool, mind if I join you? I'm trying out too!" she asks, but I feel that it was more of a statement instead._

_ We walk silently the rest of the way to the Gym. I fight the urge to glance her way to see if she is looking at me. I want to be careful what I say to her. I don't want her to snap on me. I slow my pace so I can try to look at her, but she slows down with me. She must have been watching me. Or she has superpowers and can read my mind. I hope she can't read my mind, I don't want her to know I'm thinking about her this whole time. She would probably think I'm weird._

_ When we reach the gym, I turn and go directly into the locker room to change. Santana doesn't follow me and I can finally breathe again. I haven't decided if I like her or if I should avoid her. She's kind of a bitch. I finish changing and walk out, scanning the lobby for her. I don't see her anywhere, so I relax and skip on into the Gym._

_"But I fell in love today"_

_ I hear an angelic voice coming from the bleachers. Santana is sitting with her back against the wall and her legs crossed on the seats._

_"And I don't know her last name,_

_And she don't know I wrote this song about her,_

_And I don't know where she's from"_

_ I don't want to interrupt her, she sounds so good. I debate whether I should walk over to her or just stay still and listen to her._

_"I don't know what she's done,_

_I don't know how I could live without her,_

_And I don't wanna live without her,_

_So give me that girl"_

_ I sneeze, and Santana whips her head around and scowls at me. I pretend to have just walked in. I feel like her eyes are cutting into me so I walk the floor and begin doing back flips. I flip almost 6 times but I lost momentum on the last and I feel my feet begin to flail about. With a loud thud my knees come in contact the wooden floor. No sooner than I looked up, Santana was kneeling in front of me._

_"I saw that coming." she smirked, leaning in closer to me._

_ I'm not sure if she was trying to comfort me by making a joke or if she was just being mean. Sarcasm was never my strong suit._

_My breath caught in my throat as I felt hers flow over my lips._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Love Will Find You

The day in the Gym.

_ Santana was kneeling in front of me, leaning in closer to me. My breath caught in my throat as I felt hers flow over my lips. She reached up and I thought she was going to put her hand on my face. She kissed her fingers and pressed them to the top on my knee. I sat back, holding myself up with my hands. I didn't realize she was going to take that as an opportunity. _

_ She positioned herself closer to me. Hovering slightly, her top lip brushed my bottom lip. I wanted to jump up and run away. Something kept me glued in place. Her hands were on my thighs, it slightly stung, her weight pressing on my bruising knees. I sigh into her mouth and turn slightly as her kiss catches the corner of my mouth and my cheek. _

"_I'm s-, I just thought I would make you feel better." Santana said._

"_I, uh… um… I need to go." I mutter finally._

_ I hop up suddenly, knocking her back. I run toward the locker room, as she's still on the floor. I grab my things and walk out and into the hall. I guess she left because she isn't in the Gym anymore when I decide to turn and look back._

_ I want to apologize for running away. _No, why should I? She's the one who should be apologizing for trying to kiss me. I didn't do anything to make her think I was gay. That I wanted her to kiss me. Is she gay? Or was she just trying to make me feel better like she said.

_ The bell rings and I walk to my last class of the day. Of course she's in there. We both love to sing. Though in the Gym earlier is the first time I have actually paid attention to her voice. _

_I am first to sing a solo today. I had planned on singing this song all week. I reminds me of San._

_**So what if you haven't found the one?**_

_**Somebody that'll give you their love **_

_**Don't give up, don't give up, don't give on you**_

_**To whom it may concern **_

_**Good love will find you someday**_

_**But if you keep on looking for it**_

_**It will only keep you waiting**_

_**To whom it may concern**_

_**Good love will find you someday**_

_**Til then live well, live happy, and live free**_

_Mr. Shue thanks me for a job well done and calls Rachel Berry to sing next. _

"_Ay dios mio!" Santana blurts out. _

_ I remember she's in the room, and I feel bad immediately. I still need to apologize even if it wasn't my fault she scared the hell out of me. Santana is standing with her hands on Mr. Shuester's desk at the far side of the room. _

_ She spins around and walks straight towards me, her brow furrowed. I start to move out of the way, toward my seat, but Santana is already at my face. _

_ Her hand flies up. My eyes close and I think she is going to hit me. There is a loud boom from the contact of her hand on the wooden piano. I jump backwards against the piano, as Santana moves closer, grabs my hand and flees into the hallway._

"_Britt…" Santana says, pulling into the bathroom with one swift pull. I want to resist, but for some reason as soon as she touches me my mind flies away to outer space._

"_I am sorry for pushing you off of me in the gym." I say to her._

"_No, Britt. Don't even worry about that." San says._

_ Somehow I find myself pushing her against the wall, fingers tangled in her hair, pulling her lips to meet mine. Santana leans into my touch and I Realize I'm actually about to kiss her. _

_ Just then the door opened, Quinn Fabray, Santana's best friend, walks in. _

"_Wow! Somebody moves fast. By all means, I don't want to interrupt." Quinn says._

_ I loosen my grip and push away from her lips, and San looks at me, broken-heartedly. _

"_I need to… uh go." I say to the girls._

_ San POV:_

"_Britt, wait I, uh…" I say as Brittany leaves the restroom._

_ I lean my head back against the wall and glare at Quinn. She always messes up my life when she walks away and jumps back in. No one knows, but Quinn and I have been more than 'just friends' a few times. She just up and leaves for no reason._

"_Can't you just leave me alone?" I sigh._

"_Awe, San. Do you not love me anymore?"_

_ Quinn moves straight in front to face me. I close my eyes. I feel her breath hit my neck and I pray that she isn't going to kiss me. I'd rather her smack me as hard as she can than kiss me. I know it would hurt less. _

_ She leans closer and I feel her hand make contact with my face. Quinn runs her thumb over my bottom lip. I turn and slip away from her and I run out the door._

_Brittany POV:_

_ It had been 3 weeks since that day. Cheerios try-outs are on Friday, it's now Monday. I hadn't really talked to Santana since… Other than the occasional glance in the hall. I know I will see her on Friday._

_ I decide I have four days to prepare myself for what I'm going to say. Actually I've been preparing for 3 weeks. I don't even know her and the first time she talked to me, we kissed. Well, she almost kissed me. Twice. I'm sure I made her feel bad about it, and I don't know how I feel. _

_ It's lunch time and I am sitting by myself at a small table facing the doors of the cafeteria. I've already had two iced coffees. Everyone i know keeps trying to talk to me, but I ignore them and continue reading "Catcher in the Rye"._

_ I just need a little time to myself. I need to grow up and face Santana I know. I have no idea what I should say to her. I'm not sure if I'm a Dolphin like her. I like Dolphins. And Unicorns. Kurt is my favorite Unicorn. I have been sleeping so little these days thinking about her. I turn on my phone right before the bell rings._

_One missed call._

_U__NKNOWN NUMBER (12:06)_

_4 new messages_

_SANTANA (12:00)_

_Do you want to have lunch with me today? :)_

_SANTANA (12:12)_

_Why are you sitting alone? Lol_

_SANTANA (12:15)_

_Are you okay Brit?_

_SANTANA (12:45)_

_I think you should come talk to me. :)_

_ I sigh and lock my phone back. I smile at her effort, but out of the corner of my eye I see her making her through the crowd of students toward me. I collect my things and turn to leave and run straight into her. _

"_Oh my god, Santana, I'm so sorry"_

"_Where have you been the past few weeks, Brit?"_

"_Around."_

"_Oh." Santana mouths as her gaze drops to the floor. "So…" _

"_So…?"_

"_Try outs are Friday."_

"_Yea."_

_ We are both feeling awkward staring at our shoes. I don't understand why I still can't apologize to her. Maybe I can't, because I really want to kiss her back._

"_Are you ready?"_

"_I am always ready to dance."_

_ Santana smiles goofily and our eyes meet. She steps towards me shyly, and I reciprocate her movement. She takes my hand and draws a heart on my palm with her finger. _

"_I want to sing you a song today in Glee."_

_ I look at her nervously. She panics._

"_It… doesn't… I mean… no one has to know I'm singing to you though, Brit."_

"_OK." I smile half-heartedly._


End file.
